Dark worlds
by Drowning in the dark
Summary: Saiko a girl who has no touch with her emotions and he younger 'sister' Kage are sent to Cross academy by their family to live a reassuring life with their own kind but is that all going to work out as planed when Saiko is forced to kill someone a Cross she is trying to chose between her emotionlessness and a life full of color
1. Prolog

Prolog

I was an emotionless child, someone far away, drowning in her own darkness unable to reach the bright color of the world. I was told even at birth I didn't cry. I stared at the thing I needed or wanted until someone brought it to me. I felt it was unnecessary to cry or fuss over things when I can have it with strict dictation.

The first time I ever felt any emotion was at the age of five. There was this little whining brat; I was told she lost her parents in an unsolved murder. My parents felt bad for her, sympathy, something to this day I still don't understand. She was the last descendent of her bloodline. What other way to gain the hearts of all vampire kind then pity an orphan child by taking her in.

I saw the little girl who had midnight hair that flowed into a deep red, crying and sobbing in the corner of the guest room we had made for her. Seeing her cry was something new that I couldn't understand. I started laughing uncontrollably and after regaining my breath I walked up to her and held out my hand.

"Crying shows others that you're weak and vampires are not weak." She smiled at me and we ended up becoming friends. She was someone I could count on when I was going through one of my drowning-in-the-deep moments, and someone I sometimes used as a punching bag. I needed her to survive and I hated her every time I found myself admitting it.

My parents noticed that the girl was helping me with my emotionless detachment and decided to go another step forward. My parents were afraid that because I was so emotionless towards vampires that I would kill a human without a second thought and they were probleably right to worry.

Around the age of 10 Kage and I was adopted by a human family. By living with this family I was introduced to new emotions, anger was definitely one of them. I couldn't truly understand how to act around these people they weren't my parents but I was expected to act as if they were. Kage jumped right in to the idea of having a family again not really caring about how it could change who we truly were. I knew in my heart there was no way I could act like I was human I was a VAMPIRE and I would constantly remind everyone in the house of that little fact.

Later on I realized trying to rebel was really going against what I believed in. I stopped and watched everyone in the house from Kage, "Mother", "Father" and the tree people who were suppose to be my "Siblings" and mimicked their emotions for certain situations. I ended up living the rest of my life in this façade, but still making sure nothing changed how I really felt which was nothing. In my teen years my human "Parents" decided it was time for me and Kage to go to school. They said it was something called a 'Boarding School' and that we'll be living and learning at the place. The day came where they had to drop us off for school, my 'Mother' kissed us goodbye half crying half smiling and 'Father' hugged us and rubbed our hair which I pretended to love and said his goodbyes. I looked over at Kage and said "Are you ready for this?" Acting as if I was excited but nervous. She looked at me with a big smile and said "Saiko, our life at Cross academy will be to die for!" My thoughts exactly.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After our 'parents' left we were greeted by the headmaster of the school he was wearing some type of huge tan sweater and green scarf, he looked like he was trying to be an old house wife. " Hello, it's so great to have two new students into the day class!" He said. He shook our hands and led us to the Sun Dorms. On the way there we ran into some girl, and for some reason the made the headmaster super 'happy'. The girl was about Kage's height, she had big brown eyes and short brown hair she looked like a little doll. Something so easily broken. "Yuki, my lovely daughter! This is Kage and Saiko Nakama they're new students for the day class." He said. You could see the pure emotion of 'love' on his face as he looked at this girl Yuki. She bowed in respect as she spoke. "Hi, welcome to Cross Academy I hope you like it here!" She shouted with a big smile. While observing her I could see something was wrong she wasn't as 'happy' as she acted to be, and that gained my interest in this human girl. I smiled and bowed in return and said my "thank you" and continued to walk with Kage riding along my heels. "Um, Saiko." Said the male housewife. I turn around and faced him with a confused look on my face. "I was wondering if you didn't mind if Yuki showed you and Kage around, because I am very busy, so is that ok." I looked from the housewife, to his daughter, to Kage and then back at the house wife again. "Of course it's okay I would love to get to know your daughter a lot more." I said with the biggest smile I could muster up knowing that it was just going to cause me emotional struggle later on. "Well, okay follow me." The doll said and started to lead us back down the path the housewife had started us on. We had made it to the Sun Dorms, and the place was really dull. But Kage's face lighted up with such 'joy' I couldn't Help but smile at her. "Ok, this is where you guys will be staying." The Doll said. She walked us to our room and let us drops off our thing as she started to take us on a tour of the rest of the school. She showed us the cafeteria, the library, the classrooms, the garden, and lastly the one place we can't go into the Moon Dorms. It was someone standing in one of the windows as we walked up he had brown hair and a darker brown eyes almost like the little doll. I almost dismissed it until I notice he wasn't just staring into space he was staring at someone in particular it was the doll, and she was returning his look with longing adoration as well _very interesting_. When we got back to the room it was lights out, Kage and I got ready for bed we got accustom to how the humans live but every now and then we happen to lag behind and go back into our natural sleeping times. "Saiko, do you think we'll be accepted here?" Kage asked in a small voice. "What does it matter if they accept us or not it wouldn't be the fist time." I said getting into my bed trying to find a comfortable spot, trying but failing miserably. "It's just that I like this school and I don't want to leave again." I looked at the girl I grew up with and my anger seemed to swell the longer I did. "Kage! What did I tell you about the whining it's annoying and you're a god damn vampire! You better start acting like one just go to sleep!" She looked 'hurt' but she did as she was told and went to sleep. I didn't mean to yell at her but if she continues to think of those times it's bound to happen again so when she gets like that I yell at her a bit and she seems to forget. That's what I would tell someone if they over heard my argument with her but in all reality I don't give a shit because she will get in my way if she continues to cry over not being welcomed with open arms to shit hole, we came to this school for one damn reason and that is the death of Kaname Kuran.


End file.
